The present invention relates to the use of goggles in active sports such as skiing and motocross and, in particular, to goggles in which corrective lenses may be mounted.
In many sports and other activities, there is a need for participants to wear protective eye wear or goggles. For those persons who normally wear corrective eyeglasses, a choice must often be made between protecting their eyes through the use of goggles and using corrective eyeglasses to see clearly while participating in an activity. There is therefore a need for goggles in which corrective lenses can be mounted.
Previous attempts to provide such a device include mounting an ordinary eyeglass frame holding corrective lenses in a protective mask or in other protective eye wear. Assemblies of this kind have the drawback of being bulky and heavy, and the corrective lenses can shift in position during use, interfering with the user. Other such devices simply use an adhesive to attach corrective lenses to a lens in a pair of goggles. Such devices, while not as bulky, do not allow for the corrective lenses to be replaced without replacing the lens to which they are attached.
There is therefore a need for goggles in which corrective lenses can be mounted in a manner that does not interfere with or burden the user. Additionally, it would be desirable to have the corrective lenses mounted in a manner that permits them to be easily removed from the goggles and also protects them from becoming scratched or otherwise damaged during use of the goggles.